The Devil (Lissi and the Wild Emperor)
The Devil is the main antagonist of the 2007 german movie Lissi and the Wild Emperor. He orders the Yeti to kidnap a beautiful woman for him and threatens to send him to hell if he fails. Appearance The Devil can manifest himself on seemingly every surface. Said surface will then crack and the pieces will form his giant head. It consists of glowing eyes and two horns. Personality The Devil is cruel and sadistic. He enjoys toying with people and to scare them. He is very strict and will do whatever to get his way. He is scheming and forces people to do things for him by promising to save them. He enjoys tricking people and generally acts unfairly. Despite this, he is also somewhat naive and has a very childish side. The Devil likes to laugh and is somewhat easily distracted. His echo is also sentient and they often argue with one another. He gets extremely annoyed by it. Biography When a mean and selfish Yeti almost fell to his death in a glacier and barely manages to hold on, the Devil appears before him. He tells the Yeti that its time for him to die and he deserves it. He states that he is impressed by the Yeti's evilness and that he earned himself a spot in hell. The Yeti pleads and says hell do anything for him. The Devil is intrigued, but only his Echo (which is sentient) manages to convince him. He agrees and gives him one week to bring him the most beautiful woman in the world in exchange for sparing his life. The Yeti then kidnaps Lissi and on their way to Neuschwanstein Castle they become friends. Near the end of the film, the Devil appears in the castle walls, surprising the Yeti who completely forgot about him. The Devil congratulates him and is very pleased with Lissi. He already wants to take her with him, but Lissi's husband Franz stops him. The Yeti also steps up for her and wants to sacrifice himself for her. The Yeti decides to offer him even more gifts alongside Lissi if he gives them a final chance. He reluctantly agrees and challenges them to recognize Lissi from two other girls. He summons two other women that look hideous. Franz and the Yeti think itll be easy, but then the Devil transforms all three into identical pigs that run around and mix. Franz has an idea and orders his marshal to distract the Devil. He performs a comedy act, which annoys the Devil. But the Echo chimes in and finds it funny. But with the "detachable-thumb-trick" the Devil is stunned and bursts into laughter. This gives Franz and the Yeti enough time to discover the real Lissi. The Devil is shocked and gets furious. He cracks open and starts to lunge forward while surrounded by infernal flames. He breaks all windows in the castle before eventually succumbing to his anger and shrinking into a tiny spark, that then pops. Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Comic Relief Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Giant Category:Collector of Souls Category:Blackmailers Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Mastermind Category:Possessor Category:Deities Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Envious Category:Dark Forms Category:Omniscient Category:Extortionists